


Marry Me?(Mavin Wedding)

by SiriuslynotoverRemus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslynotoverRemus/pseuds/SiriuslynotoverRemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin have been dating for some time and decide its time to tie the not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?(Mavin Wedding)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and recently looked at it and decided that I thought it was short and sweet and I liked it, so here you are! I hope you enjoy and as always constructive criticism is welcome!

"Will you marry me?" The room went quiet as Michael stared up at a Mr Gavin Free who was covering his mouth in shock. Everyone stared intently. No one had known Michael would ask the question except Geoff and Lindsay. Gavin did his best to keep himself from choking up, "Oh Michael." He said and hugged the curly haired man before he even stood up from his knee, "Is that a yes?" Michael chuckled. Gavin just nodded into his shoulder. Michael grinned widely hugging the Brit tightly, "I love you." He whispered, "I love you to.." Gavin whispered back. The small crowd clapped for them. Michael stood up, making Gavin get up as well, he kissed Gavin lovingly, "Alright we got it you two are madly in love." Geoff said rolling his eyes at them. They laughed, "Congratulations." Ray said to them walking over to his best friends, "Hope this won't make Lads Night any different because there is no way I'm being a third wheel." He told them, "Of course not!" Gavin said almost immediately, "It will be exactly the same." Michael assured him. Ray smirked, "Good."  
"Now even though you guys are going to get married there is still one rule you can't forget-" Geoff said loudly causing the whole room to look, "No sex in the office!" Ryan spoke up, "Especially not on the couch!"everyone laughed.

~6 months~

Gavin looked at himself in the mirror, "Oh god..." He muttered straightening his tie. He was shaking badly. Dan put his hand on Gavin's shoulder reassuringly, "Calm down B...You'll be fine. Just remember that Michael is waiting out there for you." He told him. Gavin nodded slowly and sighed, "Right." He said staring at himself a moment longer before turning back to Dan. Who smiled widely at Gavin before they hugged tightly, "Thanks for coming, B." Gavin whispered to his friend, "Of course. You're my best mate. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said and looked at his watch, "It's time." He said and walked Gavin to the doors of their hall. He held out his arm and Gavin took it. He bit his lip softly, "Ready, B?" Dan asked in a whisper. Gavin nodded then the doors opened.   
The music started and Gavin was practically shaking. He held tightly to Dans arm staring blankly. But he caught a glimmer of Michael and relaxed. His soon-to-be-husband was wearing a red tie with his black suit. Gavin wearing a green one. He smiled widely when he got to the end of the aisle and stood at the alter.  
Michael reached over taking Gavin's hands in his own and smile widely. Gavin returned the smile.   
The pastor began the service, "We are gathered here today to join these two young souls in Marriage. I believe they have prepared vows for each other. Michael?" Michael dug into his pocket and pulled it out quickly, "Gavin... I love you. More than anything else. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. Even though I yell at you sometimes and call you stupid none of that means I think I less of you. You're actually really smart when your not messing around. Your slow motion and edits are amazing and I'd never be able to do that, not like you do. I hope you know I love you." Michael smiled at Gavin this moment, the Brit already in tears. The pastor nodded a smile on his lips, "Gavin?" He questioned. Gavin wiped his face nodding. He pulled out a small notecard and looked at it, "Michael, I'm sorry you got stuck falling in love with a spaff like me, but I'm glad you did. I've never been quite good with words so I'm trying my best..." He sniffed, "--my best to say what I want and get through this because I'm more nervous than I was our first date." A small spur of laughter went through the crowd. Gavin looked at Michael and reached for his hand again, "What I wanted to say is this...I love you. So much. You make me the happiest person in the world. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you." He looked at the pastor signifying that he was done. The man rose his hands, "Now that these two have expressed their love to each other is there anyone, for any reason, think that these two should not be married. Speak now or forever hold you piece." Both Michael and Gavin looked at the crowd daring anyone to say a word. Ray turned his head away and sneezed into his elbow. He noticed both lads were looking at him, "Uh excuse me...continue..." He grinned.  
Gavin and Michael exchanged rings and smiles as they did. Their friends and family watching in anticipation,  
"I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss." Gavin and Michael looked at each other and slowly leaned in kissing each other for the first time as a married couple.  
"I'd like to be the first to announce Mr and Mr Jones-Free!" The attendance began clapping and the wedding ensemble started walking down Gavin and Michael at the end to the beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
